


Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается

by ilera



Category: Actor RPF, The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, Sickfic, ООС в отношении употребления Шоу алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Во время съемок одной серии Боди и Дойл гнались за преступником на лодке, и Боди стрелял из опасного положения. В итоге актер упал в воду, зацепившись за веревку на борту лодки, и чуть не утонул.Основано на реальных событиях.
Relationships: Lewis Collins/Martin Shaw





	Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается

— Почему именно тебе доверили вести лодку?  
Шоу распознал фальшивые нотки недовольства в голосе Коллинза и ничего не ответил. Коллинз еще что-то пробурчал себе под нос и замолчал. На самом деле, он был рад, что стрельба ложится на него — самая интересная часть, по его мнению. Тут равных ему нет. Коллинз с некоторым превосходством взглянул на Шоу, тот в ответ недоуменно приподнял брови.  
— Спорим, моя роль в этой погоне будет незабываемой, — с улыбкой сказал Коллинз.  
— Каким же образом? Разденешься догола и спляшешь чечетку? — съехидничал Шоу, прищурив глаза.  
— Не хочу шокировать операторов, — усмехнулся тот в ответ. — Но если ты хорошо попросишь…  
— Нет, — протянул Шоу с задумчивым видом, — не хочу начинать день с такого душераздирающего зрелища.  
— Во мне нет ничего душераздирающего, — наигранно обиделся Коллинз. — Просто ты боишься, что тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь.  
— После такого шока я даже не смогу переварить завтрак.  
— Если под завтраком ты подразумеваешь ту траву…  
Продолжая подкалывать друг друга, друзья дошли до причала, где должна была проходить съемка. Операторы уже были там, устанавливали аппаратуру на своем катере.  
— Так, парни, вы готовы? — спросил главный оператор, обращаясь, в основном, к Мартину Шоу.  
— Всегда готовы! — гаркнул Коллинз, отдавая честь.  
Шоу только кивнул.  
— Отлично. Мы будем плыть рядом, не натолкнитесь на нас, — снова взгляд на Шоу. — Раз… Два… Три… Мотор!  
Мужчина, игравший злодея ("Как его там?" — Шоу плохо запоминал имена второстепенных актеров), спустился в катер и поспешно тронулся с места. Боди и Дойл вскочили в моторную лодку, похожую больше на спасательную шлюпку ("хотя, возможно, это именно она", — подумал Коллинз), и ринулись в погоню.

Пока Дойл вел лодку, Боди по сценарию должен был сидеть на бортике и стрелять. Коллинз еще на берегу решил сделать это как можно правдоподобнее, тем более что у него был опыт обращения с огнестрельным оружием. Чтобы случайно не задеть партнера, профессионал отклонился бы назад, насколько это возможно, и направил пистолет вперед и чуть в сторону — сторону, противоположную партнеру, конечно. Держа это в уме, Коллинз расставил ноги пошире и откинулся назад. Шоу, не зная о его планах, слегка удивился, но промолчал — в конце концов, Лью же собирался произвести на зрителей впечатление. Придя к такому выводу, он успокоился и сконцентрировался на вождении. Тем временем Коллинз наслаждался быстрой ездой — скорость привлекала его в любом виде, будь то прыжки с парашютом или катание на моторке. Опустошая магазин, он откинулся еще сильнее — ветер приятно бил в лицо.

Это случилось так быстро, что Коллинз не успел ничего понять. Лодка подскочила на особо крутом вираже и ноги разъехались на мокром от брызг резиновом дне моторки. Не найдя опоры ногами, а руки были заняты пистолетом, Коллинз опрокинулся назад и погрузился в воду. Как он умудрился зацепиться за идущий по борту канат, он не мог потом объяснить. Но в тот роковой момент он вообще ни о чем не думал — удар о поверхность воды на такой скорости вышиб из него весь дух, и он рефлекторно задержал дыхание. Пару раз его выбрасывало наверх, и он судорожно вдыхал воздух, но из-за шока заглатывал также много воды. Катастрофически не хватало воздуха. На грани сознания Коллинз понимал, что нельзя открывать под водой рот, но рефлекс был сильнее его.  
В какой-то момент он перестал воспринимать действительность. Все, что он ощущал — это холод и нестерпимое желание дышать. Жить… Чьи-то руки под подбородком… Взволнованные голоса… Холод…

Открыв глаза, первым, кого он увидел, был Мартин Шоу. Еще никогда его лицо не казалось таким прекрасным. Следующее, что он осознал, было заботливое поглаживание щеки тем же Мартином Шоу. Потом его вырвало. К счастью, он успел перевернуться на живот.  
— Ну-ну… Все хорошо… — оказывается, все это время Шоу что-то говорил — Коллинз видел это по открывающемуся рту, но улавливал лишь некоторые слова. — Я уж думал, придется делать искусственное дыхание, — слабо улыбнулся Шоу.  
Коллинз хотел было отшутиться, но изо рта вырвался хрип, и он закашлялся.  
— Ну-ну, — вновь сказал Шоу, придерживая голову Коллинза.  
Коллинзу даже на минуту показалось, что это и не Шоу вовсе. Мартин, которого он знал, не мог таким вот тоном говорить "ну-ну" и держать его голову на коленях, перебирая мокрые пряди. И ему не могло быть так хорошо после всего, что он пережил. Правда, он плохо помнил, что случилось.  
— Что?.. Где?.. Я…  
— Ты чуть не утонул, — объяснил Шоу.  
— Как?.. Невозможно… Я умею плавать.  
И тут Коллинз услышал про зацепившуюся за канат ногу, про то, как Шоу за шумом мотора не сразу заметил, что что-то случилось, как его достали из воды, почти синего от холода. Тут голос у Шоу сорвался, и он тихо добавил:  
— Ты мало чем отличался от покойника.  
— Да ладно, не так уж все ужасно, — и пошутил: — Тебе бы просто пришлось делать мне искусственное дыхание, а я не мог принять такую жертву.  
Шоу раздраженно поднялся, так что голова Коллинза упала на землю и челюсть невольно клацнула, и выпалил:  
— Если тебе нравится прыгать с лодок, это не значит, что я привык смотреть на трупы!  
— Эй, — примиряющее позвал Коллинз, — я здесь потерпевшее лицо, это мне положено биться в истерике. Мартин… Ну, помоги мне подняться хотя бы.  
Шоу протянул руку, Коллинз встал и, покачнувшись, облокотился на тут же предложенное плечо.  
— Извини, но придется тебе немного согнуться под моим весом, солнышко, — слабым голосом произнес Коллинз.  
Шоу удивленно мотнул головой, услышав прозвище своего персонажа. Лью называл его так, лишь когда шутил по поводу сериала или после пары пинт хорошего пива… купленного им.  
— А где все? — Коллинз только сейчас заметил, что, по сути, они были одни. — А как же армия докторов, ухаживающих за моим ослабленным организмом? А толпа девушек, растирающих мое красивое холодное тело?  
— Нет, мой бедный друг, — покачал Шоу головой (кудряшки засверкали на солнце, отметил Коллинз). — Придется тебе ограничиться заботой мудрого дяди Мартина. Дяди операторы ищут врача, и ты пока на моем попечении.  
— Раз уж я в твоих руках, то используй их по назначению, дружище.  
— Ты о чем? — вдруг оставил насмешливый тон Шоу.  
— О моем хладном почти трупе, конечно же. Разогрей меня, дружище… э-э-э… Я шучу, ты ведь понимаешь? — на всякий случай уточнил Коллинз, избегая пристального взгляда Шоу.  
— Я тебе не духовка, а ты не гамбургер, чтобы тебя разогревать, — проворчал Шоу, принимая условия игры. — Но согреть могу.  
Коллинз, доверившись Шоу, не обращал внимания, куда они идут, и поплатился за неосторожность, врезавшись в ствол дерева. Очумело тряся головой, он вдруг рассмеялся. И продолжал смеяться, пока не получил пощечину. Икнув, Коллинз обессилено сел на землю.  
— Дошло, наконец? — Шоу присел рядом на корточках.  
Коллинз кивнул и спрятал лицо в руках:  
— Я мог умереть. Как ни странно это прозвучит, в тот раз, когда я сломал ногу, прыгая с парашютом, мне было страшнее. А это… все произошло так быстро…  
— Кажется, они нашли врача, — прервал молчание Шоу, оглядываясь.  
Коллинз тут же вскочил, почему-то подумав: "Мартин бы сказал, что с трудом поднялся", не желая показывать посторонним минутную слабость.

Обследовав пациента, врачи прописали полный покой (Клеменс, прибывший с ними, невольно поморщился) и кучу лекарств. Они особенно подчеркнули недопустимость продолжения съемок на воде. Увидев ошарашенное лицо Клеменса, кто-то уточнил:  
— Хотя бы на сегодня.  
Скрепя сердце, Клеменс согласился. Мартин Шоу с трудом удержался от комментария по поводу проводимой продюсером "Я милосерден, но в меру"-политики. Ясно было, что этим Клеменс пытался отвлечь внимание Коллинза от происшествия, а то решит еще засудить кинокомпанию. Что было маловероятно. Возможно, Клеменсу еще не успели сообщить подробности инцидента. Это был несчастный случай в результате действий, не прописанных в сценарии. Коллинз на собственный страх и риск решил привнести правдоподобность в сцену. Не в первый раз, но с опасными последствиями. Так что, как ни посмотри, во всем была его вина. Не то, чтобы Шоу собирался ему об этом напоминать, парень и так настрадался. Что сделано, то сделано.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он нашел Коллинза. Тот сидел в машине и разговаривал с Клеменсом. Говорил в основном Клеменс, а Коллинз качал головой или пожимал плечами. Подойдя ближе, Шоу услышал, что речь идет о происшествии. Почти на все вопросы Коллинз отвечал, что не помнит или не знает. Придя к решению, Шоу вмешался в разговор:  
— Простите, Брайан, но врачи прописали Лью покой. Он не может сейчас отвечать на вопросы, тем более о том, что случилось. Вы же понимаете, шок, нервы…  
— Отличный из вас получился бы адвокат, Мартин, — протянул Клеменс. — Что ж, я все понимаю. Льюис, вы сможете доехать до дома?  
Поймав многозначительный взгляд Шоу, Коллинз закашлялся:  
— Вряд ли я впишусь в первый же крутой поворот.  
Отметив внезапно ухудшившееся состояние актера, Клеменс подозрительно обернулся к Шоу, но тот разглядывал что-то в небе и не обращал внимания на собеседников.  
— Я попрошу кого-нибудь вас подвезти. Посмотрим… Браун занят, Смит осматривает лодку… Боюсь, что раньше, чем через полчаса…  
— Можно попросить кого-нибудь из актеров, — предложил Шоу. — Все равно съемки этой сцены сворачивают до завтра.  
— Я всех уже отпустил домой, — вздохнул продюсер. — Остались только вы. А кстати! Как смотрите на эту мысль, Мартин?..  
— Что ж, не оставлять же Лью на растерзание журналистам.  
— Каким журналистам? — подскочил Клеменс, заозиравшись.  
— Которые прибудут сюда, как только услышат о происшедшем, — заботливо подсказал Шоу.  
Коллинз закатил глаза и старательно скрыл усмешку. Клеменс замер, видимо, до этого не думая о такой возможности.  
— Мартин, увозите его уже скорее, — махнул рукой продюсер. И добавил на всякий случай: — Ему просто необходим отдых.  
— Значит, я до завтрашнего дня свободен? — уточнил Шоу.  
— Конечно-конечно, — Клеменс уже не слушал, умчавшись по своим делам.  
Шоу сел на водительское место и самодовольно ухмыльнулся Коллинзу. Тот прекратил сдерживаться и рассмеялся.  
— И как тебе это удается? Еще пять минут назад он бы встал на дыбы от одной только мысли отпустить тебя пораньше.  
— Учись, сынок, пока я жив, — прохрипел Шоу, со знанием дела прищуривая глаза.  
— Что будешь делать остаток дня? Хельга? — предположил Коллинз.  
— Нет, она до выходных занята.  
— Ммм… Паб?  
— Да ну.  
— Неужели весь день будешь сидеть дома? — удивился Коллинз.  
— Да, — заметив недоверчивый взгляд, Шоу добавил с улыбкой. — У тебя дома.  
— О.  
В глубине души Коллинз был рад. Оставаться одному почему-то не хотелось. Но он устал и по приезде домой собирался лечь спать. О чем он и поспешил сообщить. Шоу кивнул и продолжил вести машину.

Был тихий пасмурный день, и, глядя в окно, Коллинз вдруг подумал, а сможет ли он завтра подойти к той же лодке и спокойно сыграть свою роль? Сейчас ничто его не отвлекало, и он, не желая этого, возвращался мыслями к происшествию. Надо же было быть таким невнимательным! Он же видел, что ногами негде было опереться или за что-то зацепиться, но все равно отклонился назад больше необходимого. Можно было винить Мартина, плохо ведущего лодку, операторов, слишком поздно сообразивших, что случилось, саму лодку, в конце концов. Но это неправильно, вина была только его. Коллинз вздохнул. На учениях ему бы за такое голову оторвали. Задумавшись, он не заметил, как пролетело время. Мартин уже парковал машину перед его домом.  
— У тебя еда-то есть? — спросил Шоу, пока Коллинз отпирал дверь.  
— Не говори мне о еде, — поморщился Коллинз. — У меня во рту будто кошки насрали.  
— Та-та-та, выражения, — зацокал языком Шоу. — Выпить хоть есть?  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Что-нибудь покрепче, чем пиво, — уточнил Шоу.  
— Прости, дружище, не рассчитывал попасть домой раньше пятницы.  
Шоу обреченно заглянул в холодильник, затем издал радостный возглас, извлекая на свет бутылку коньяка.  
— А говорил, ничего нет.  
Коллинз задумчиво поскреб макушку и улыбнулся:  
— Наверное, от прошлого постояльца осталась.  
— Не верю, — патетически воскликнул Шоу. — Никто, кроме тебя, не будет хранить непочатую бутылку в холодильнике.  
— Ты на ночь или как? — приподнял бровь Коллинз.  
— Довольно неожиданная смена темы, — хмыкнул Шоу. — Если тебе неприятно говорить о коньяке, так бы сразу и сказал.  
Коллинз рассмеялся.  
— Тебе постель стелить? — с новыми силами попробовал он.  
— Стели.  
Коллинз принес белье и кинул его на диван.  
— Стели сам, — подмигнул он. — Я всего лишь обессилевшая жертва несчастного случая.  
— Эй, на диван я не договаривался, ты обещал мне постель, — надулся Шоу.  
— Уж что есть, — пожал плечами Коллинз. — К себе в постель не позову, даже не надейся.  
— И не собирался. У тебя пружины скрипят.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Шоу с загадочным видом промолчал.  
— Даже боюсь себе представить, — пробормотал Коллинз себе под нос, расстилая простыню.  
Шоу дождался, пока Коллинз не закончит вдевать подушку в наволочку, и заметил:  
— Мне казалось, застилать должен был я.  
Коллинз замер и осуждающе покачал головой:  
— И ты сказал это сейчас, когда я почти закончил.  
Шоу довольно кивнул.  
— В шкафу завалялось печенье, — добавил хозяин квартиры, берясь за пододеяльник.  
— Ты на него не претендуешь?  
— Совершенно. Налей мне стакан воды, если не сложно.  
— Ты и от коньяка отказываешься? Мне, конечно, больше достанется, но я начинаю беспокоиться.  
— Вода, чтобы таблетки запить. Не хочу портить вкус коньяка.  
— Фо за табветки? — захрустел Мартин печеньем.  
— Что-то для очищения, дезинфекции... В остальном не разобрался.  
— Хм, звучит, как средство для чистки окон.  
Коллинз замахнулся подушкой, но в последний момент передумал — Мартин грозил подавиться от смеха, а еще одного несчастного случая ему не хотелось. Эта мысль вновь навела на грустные воспоминания. Заметив изменения в настроении друга, Шоу радостным голосом предложил посмотреть фильм.  
— Я, наверное, спать лягу, — покачал головой Коллинз. — А ты посмотри, только тише сделай.  
Шоу такой расклад не понравился. По опыту он знал, что в такое время лучше не оставлять человека одного. Даже если Лью действительно собирался спать, вряд ли ему это удастся. Был разгар дня и не так уж они устали.  
— Выпью снотворное, если что, — будто угадав мысли Мартина, сказал Коллинз.  
— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Шоу, устраиваясь на диване и включая телевизор.

Помешкав, Коллинз вошел в ванную. Звук текущей воды вызвал дрожь, но он быстро справился с волнением. Однако ванну набирать не стал. Во избежание. Вместе с потом и беспокойством он пытался смыть если не событие, то хотя бы воспоминания о нем. Какое-то время даже удавалось ни о чем не думать. Он врал, когда говорил Клеменсу, что ничего не помнит. Просто не хотел вспоминать. Он не спросил у врачей, насколько близко оказался к грани — побоялся. Видимо, вытащили его быстро, ведь сильных неудобств он не ощущал и в больницу его не забрали. Поежившись под струей горячей воды, он повернул кран и вылез из ванны. Лучше об этом не думать. Надев халат на голое тело, Коллинз заглянул в гостиную.

Мартин по-кошачьи распластался на диване, положив под бок подушку, и переключал каналы. Коллинз знал, что в такое время дня он ничего интересного для себя не найдет. Диван вдруг показался удобным и уютным. Помедлив, он повернулся к спальне спиной и подошел к Мартину. Тот, ничуть не удивившись, сел, освобождая место рядом.  
— Что-то расхотелось спать, — зачем-то объяснил Коллинз.  
Шоу кивнул и сделал звук тише.  
— Кто первым заметил мое исчезновение? — не стал обманывать ожиданий Коллинз.  
— Операторы. Они стали что-то кричать, делали мне знаки. Я не сразу понял, что случилось. Коньяку?  
Коллинз обратил внимание на стол: там уже стояла откупоренная бутылка и два бокала. Чокнувшись, молча выпили.  
— Фух, хороший у тебя коньяк, — причмокнул Шоу. — Я тебе, кстати, и таблетки приготовил, — и поднял с пола стакан воды и лекарство.  
Коллинз в немом изумлении уставился на друга и запил таблетки. Через какое-то время коньяк подействовал, и Коллинз увидел случившееся утром в ином свете. В этом было даже что-то смешное, и они с Мартином, хохоча, в лицах изображали всякую ерунду. Бутылка опустела, дискуссия разгоралась. Неожиданно Коллинзу стало очень грустно, и он выложил все свои переживания Мартину. Тот внимательно слушал и кивал, отпуская комментарии в нужных местах. Выговорившись, Коллинз почувствовал усталость. Вставать было лень, а здесь было спокойно и тепло. Пробормотав что-то про компоненты таблеток, обладающие снотворным действием, Коллинз положил голову на плечо Мартину. Тот рассказывал смешную историю, произошедшую на съемках Doctor in the House, и сам же смеялся. Голова Коллинза подпрыгивала в такт смеху Шоу, что смешило его гораздо сильнее истории. Скоро она начала болеть, и Коллинз поменял положение — забрался с ногами на диван, повернул Мартина (тот как будто и не заметил, ни на секунду не прерывая рассказ) и уложил голову ему на грудь. В этом положении смех Шоу прокатывался по телу Коллинза и исчезал, о чем последний не преминул сообщить. Заспорили о возможности смеха кататься и совершать другие действия. Наконец даже Мартин устал и замолчал. Приобняв Коллинза, он серьезно сказал:  
— Я тогда по-настоящему испугался.  
— Угу.  
— Думал, мы опоздали.  
— Ммм.  
— Уже проклинал себя на чем свет стоит.  
— Холодновато…  
— Странно, что ты остался в сознании в такой холодной воде, — кивнул Шоу.  
— Нет, здесь. Здесь холодно.  
— О, — Шоу извернулся и свободной рукой (левая все еще удобно лежала на спине Коллинза) натянул на них одеяло.  
— Почему ты еще одет? — промычал Коллинз в свитер Шоу.  
Шоу прикусил щеку, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Что? — приподнял голову Коллинз.  
— Ну, знаешь… Это прозвучало весьма… э-э-э… интересно.  
— Не вижу ничего интересного в том, что ты одет, — Коллинз уронил голову обратно.  
Комната наполнилась новым взрывом смеха.  
— Если ты просишь… — выдавил Мартин, аккуратно сдвинув с себя упирающегося Коллинза, и снял свитер, а за ним и рубашку, оставшись в футболке.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчал Коллинз, устраиваясь обратно. — Ты одеваешься так же ужасно, как Дойл.  
— А кто придумал ему стиль? — гордо ответил Шоу.  
— Эти неудобные джинсы… Как ты вообще в них садишься?.. Мы не слишком много выпили? — задумался Коллинз.  
— В самый раз, чтобы не снились кошмары.  
— Тебе снятся кошмары?  
Челюсть у Мартина нещадно болела от смеха, поэтому он только зевнул.  
— Спи уже, супермен.  
— Я не супермен, — сонно пробормотал Коллинз, — я суперагент… как Джеймс Бонд…  
Не успев додумать эту мысль, Коллинз заснул. Мартин Шоу подоткнул одеяло, чтобы не задувало. Если бы они не лежали в обнимку, на двоих бы его не хватило. Спать не хотелось, но Мартин и сам не заметил, как задремал под заразительное сопение Коллинза.

На следующее утро Клеменс встретил их в радужном настроении, даже позволил Коллинзу какое-то время постоять около воды и убедиться, что она на него не кинется. Или он в нее.  
— На этот раз без геройства, — предупредил Шоу.  
Коллинз кивнул:  
— Я готов.  
— В порядке?  
— Да.  
Операторы зашли на катер и отплыли, заняв свое место. Шоу и Коллинз сделали то же, что и в первый раз, разве что Коллинз двигался медленнее и неувереннее. Держась сначала за канат по борту, а потом за поручень у руля, он успокоился. В какой-то момент он практически лег на воду, и Шоу схватил его сначала за ногу, придерживая, а потом протянул руку. Держась за поручень, Коллинз наклонился вперед, и Шоу, обхватив его, втянул обратно. После этого он полностью уверился, что неуязвим, если укрепиться на борте, и проделал прежний трюк: сильно отклонился назад и выстрелил, держа пистолет двумя руками. Когда после окончания съемок они вылезли на берег, Мартин бросил на него гневный взгляд, но Коллинз лишь лучезарно улыбнулся. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.


End file.
